whatshallbefandomcom-20200214-history
Athasian Dragon
"The Dragon is a true legend, a reptilian beast unrivaled in power." Dragons are incredibly powerful individuals who have mastered both arcane magic and psionics. In their quests for power, these individuals have chosen to undergo a metamorphosis, changing them into dragons. Dragons command terrible magic capable of draining the life-force of both man and beast, leaving only weathered bones behind. They are masters of the Way and the arcane arts, which can combine these supernatural powers into psionic enchantments, allowing them to exploit even further might. Becoming an Athasian Dragon Only an epic spellcaster with a fairly high manifester level can qualify to become an Athasian dragon. Dragons use psionics to focus their minds in order to go through the metamorphosis, so while a psychic warrior can qualify for this class, their lack of discipline makes their progress slower. Because of the rigorous dedication in studying the processes, wilders likewise rarely become dragons. Some dragons take levels of cerebremancer to boost both their arcane and psionic skills. Entry Requirements *Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 24 ranks, Knowledge (psionics) 24 ranks. *Feats: Body Fuel, Psionic Body, Defiler Magic, any 2 metamagic or metapsionic feats. *Spells: Able to cast 9th-level arcane spells. *Psionics: Able to manifest 6th-level powers. *Special: Must have cast the ''defiler metamorphosis I'' spell. In order to proceed beyond 1st level, the defiler metamorphosis spell of the same level must be cast. Class Features As a dragon, you excel at using both spells and psionics to destroy your enemies, using their life force as fuel. Your class abilities help you master both the arcane arts and the Way. Spellcasting/Manifesting: Starting at 2nd level, and at each odd level thereafter, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming an Athasian dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Starting at 3rd level, and at every 4 levels thereafter, you gain additional power points per day, an increase in manifester level, and access to new powers as if you had also gained a level in a manifesting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one manifesting class before becoming an Athasian dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers know, and manifester level. Athasian Magic (Su): Starting at 1st level, you may choose to use animal life energy in place of, or to supplement, your defiling of plant life to power your arcane spells. You can attempt to drain animal life within the defiler radius as you gather energy for your spellcasting. This can be done in addition to defiling the plant life, which has the effect of having any spell you cast be treated as if it were cast in one terrain type better than the actual terrain, up to abundant. This also means you can choose to cast spells without draining from the plant life at all, but in this case, the spell is cast as if it were cast in desolate terrain. All living creatures, save you, within the radius must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 your arcane caster level + your Cha modifier), or take 1 point of Con ability damage. The use of this ability requires a perfect obsidian orb, of no less than 1,000 gp value, as a focus. When casting arcane epic spells, you can use animal life energy to reduce XP burn. Each point of Con damage inflicted using dragon magic reduces XP burn by 5 points. You can choose to continue draining animal life for a number of rounds equal to your class level to accumulate the animal life for casting more powerful epic spells. This ability increases by another stage per casting of 2 defiler metamorphosis spells completed after the first. So an Athasian dragon that has completed the defiler metamorphosis III spell would cast as if the terrain type were 2 better (or barren for no plant life) and increases the Con damage to 2, while one that has cast the defiler metamorphosis VII would cast as if the terrain were 4 better (or fertile for no plant life) and increases the Con damage to 4. It is possible to defile an area without casting a spell to store energy within the obsidian orb for future use. Treat this stored energy as if the creatures previously drained were within your defiling radius. Quicken Spell: You gain Quicken Spell as a bonus feat. If you already have Quicken Spell, you gain Multispell instead. Caster Level Increase (Ex): At every level indicated on the table, you gain an increase in caster level of an arcane spellcasting class for the purpose of determining level-dependent spell, overcoming SR, and dispel effects. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming an Athasian dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level. You do not receive new spells per day, spells known, nor do you gain any other benefit a character of the class would have gained. Manifester Level Increase (Ex): At every level indicated on the, you gain an increase in manifester level of a manifesting class for the purpose of determining power effects (including augmentation), overcoming PR, and dispel effects. If you had more than one manifesting class before becoming an Athasian dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level. You do not receive additional power points, known powers, nor do you gain any other benefit a character of the class would have gained. Psionic Enchantment: You can combine psionics and arcane magic in unique ways to augment your casting and manifesting. At 2nd level, and every even level thereafter, you learn a psionic enchantment chosen from the list below. Each enchantment can only be chosen once except noted otherwise. Arcane Augmentation: You can spend a prepared spell slot to increase your limit for augmenting psionic powers during manifestation. Using arcane augmentation is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Add the level of the spell slot to your manifester level for purposes of determining the maximum amount of power points you can spend while manifesting a single power. For example, Terras, an Athasian dragon with 20 manifester levels, spends an 8th level spell slot to increase the maximum power points he can spend to augment a power by 8. These additional points cannot be used to apply additional metapsionic feats. Far Reach: You can use touch spells and powers on targets up to 30 feet away. Far reach can be selected more than once. Each time it is selected, it increases the touch range by an additional 30 feet, to a maximum of 90 feet. Metamixture: You choose a metapsionic feat you can apply to boost your spells. Using metamixture is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Treat the spell as a psionic power of equivalent level for purposes of determining the power point cost. You cannot spend more power points than your manifester level. Note: If the metapsionic feat has the same effect as a metamagic feat already applied to the spell, there is no additional effect. Metamixture can be selected more than once. Each time it is selected, it applies to a different metapsionic feat. Its effects do not stack, i.e. only one metapsionic feat can be applied to a spell using metamixture. Metapotency: You choose a metapsionic feat and a metamagic feat you possess that grant the same effect on numeric variables, e.g. Extend Spell and Extend Power, and you gain synergistic bonuses. When applying either feat, its effects are multiplied by 1.5, e.g. the effect of extending a spell or power increases its duration by 150%. If applied to Empower Spell and Empower Power, metapotency increases the spell or power’s damage by 75%. Metapotency has no effect on Maximize Spell and Maximize Power. Metapotency can be selected more than once. Each time it is selected, it applies to a different pair of matching feats. Path of Least Resistance: You use the lower of targets’ spell resistance and power resistance if you know both the psionic and arcane equivalent of a power or spell (e.g. charm person and psionic charm person). Whether you use the power or spell, use the lower of targets’ SR and PR when making a spellcaster check to overcome resistance. Path of least resistance applies to all spells and powers for which you know both a psionic and arcane variant. Psionic Raze: You can amplify the effects of your defiling radius to drain the psionic strength of creatures. When casting a spell, you can opt for your defiling radius to drain 1 power point per level of the spell slot expended from all creatures caught in the defiling radius. Using psionic raze costs 1 power point per two spell slot levels, rounded up. For example, an 8th level spell requires you to spend 4 power points and causes all victims to lose 8 power points. Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, chosen from the following list: Armor Skin, Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Damage Reduction, Energy Resistance, Enhance Spell, Epic Expanded Knowledge, Epic Psionic focus, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Fast Healing, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heightened Spell, Improved Manifestation, Improved Metamagic, Improved Metapsionics, Improved Multiattack, Improved Spell Capacity, Improved Spell Resistance, Intensify Spell, Master Staff, Master Wand, Multiattack, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Power Knowledge, Spell Knowledge, Spell Opportunity, Spell Stowaway, Tenacious Magic. In addition, you can choose from any metamagic, metapsionic, or psionic feat not listed here. You must qualify for any feat requirements. Dragon Metamorphosis: At 5th level, you gain understanding of your metamorphosis, thus learning the next spell in your transformation without development costs. Category:Minrhet Category:Prestige Classes